This study was initiated to genetically analyze the biosynthesis and function of the components of the RNA polymerase II transcription complex in Drosophila melanogaster. RNA polymerase II is a heteromultimer consisting of approximately ten different subunits, each of which is presumably specified by a different locus. The number of associated transcription factors (which are not structurally a part of RNA polymerase II) is unknown, but evidence for their existence has been found in other systems. The genetic locus that confers Alpha-amanitin-resistance to RNA polymerase II has been identified. That locus has now been cloned as recombinant DNA molecules and was found to encode the 215,000 dalton subunit. The genetic control of the biosynthesis of that subunit is being analyzed at the molecular level by analyzing a number of revertants of the P-element induced mutant that was used to clone the DNA sequences of the region.